MASQUERADE
by cinnamonLOVERo9
Summary: Akane wants a NORMAL life. Would she find it with a boy she just met? But why is this entitled MASQUERADE! :O Find out. Review please!


**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairing:**Akane and Ranma (Ranma ½)

**Disclaimer:**I could've owned them if only I was as great as Rumiko Takahashi. But nope.

**Author:** cinnamonLOVERo9

* * *

**P R O L O G U E: _A Day To Remember_**

On that faithful day, Akane sparkled in her white gown. Everybody present in the event was awed with how she looked then. Her hair was tightly kept in a bun with gold and silver cords tied around it. She carried with her a bouquet of flowers with the shade of pink which matched her make-up. The church was filled with the fragrance of the fresh flowers that decorate the benches and the pillars of the edifice of God. It was breath-taking. The guests must think that the couple who is going to be married really love each other.

But Akane, the supposed-to-be-happy bride, wasn't even a bit happy as she walked down the aisle. All she wanted to do at that moment was to run away and live a normal life. But she can't do that especially because she doesn't stand a chance around ten big armored guys who are guarding outside. Well, if she had her strength back, maybe she did but that could only happen in her dreams since the curse given to her has taken it all away from her.

(AN: about the curse…it would be explained in later chapters.)

She carried a perfect exterior, forcing her loneliness not to be revealed but she was horrible inside. Her heavy feelings were ready to explode and if she isn't too careful, she may end up crying right then and there. Whoever thought she'd be happy with the life she has now must be blind. Akane would rather die.

"She looks beautiful." Everybody seem to whisper. What is it that they find beautiful in her? She wanted to laugh.

"Congratulations." Someone greeted beside her. Oh, for God's sake, this is just like having a death sentence. Why are they so happy for her?

She pushed the thoughts away as she neared the man who is at fault for the misery she's feeling now. Her father.

Soun smiled at his daughter, somewhat proud that she didn't try to run away. But he too has never felt this miserable in his entire life. He didn't wish for this to happen. It was sudden and he has no choice.

He hugged her tightly, almost as if to say, "Don't worry. You'll be fine." As he backed away, he saw how Akane's eyes screamed justice. He squeezed her hand to give her a little assurance but it's no use…in a split of a second, another man took her hand and kissed it slightly, much to Akane's annoyance.

"Darling Akane…" The man addressed her. "Shall we?"

Akane's eyes never left the man in front of him. This is the man she'd spend her life with. What joy. (AN: _sarcasm_.)

She glared at him and snatched her hand away from him. She then made her way into the altar without his help. She'd marry the man but her heart would never be his.

_Never_, she whispered.

* * *

After the wedding, the two families involved went to a little meeting which Akane didn't enjoy too. She is told to move into the creepy guy's house tomorrow morning whether she like it or not. In exchange, the Tendo family's debt for the Kuno family is completely erased. Akane wanted to pat herself on the back. She has saved her family from absolute dishonor.

By marrying the guy she didn't even love and by kissing him as well. YUCK!

The wedding's purpose has now come to surface. And what next? Sex in exchange for millions of dollars?

She stared blankly at the table in front of her…thank God someone invented this furniture. It was more interesting than any of the faces gathered at that time. Deep inside, she wanted to disappear right in front of them. She felt like some kind of prostitute sold to make money. How come her father let her into this kind of arrangement?!

It was already past midnight when they got home. She wasted no time and she hurried to her bathroom and soon, water was splashing everywhere.

It was her first kiss. And it was disgusting. The Kuno guy was a maniac! (AN: No offense to the Kuno Fan girls) She can't forget how his lips lingered around hers when she can't do anything about it but keep her eyes close and think of happy thoughts to calm herself down. She felt so weak. She could've really punched the guy without much effort even before this has started…She REALLY would have if only she doesn't have the stupid strength-sucking curse.

She plopped down at the bathroom floor and cried. Her life is a mess. And what's worse is that she'd move to that pervert's house first thing in the morning.

She got up, soaking wet. She looked around her room and saw the wedding head dress she just threw a while ago. It was given to her by her mom. She told Akane to use it when she gets married.

"See, mom…I wore this for you." She smiled bitterly. But if her mom was there, she would definitely cry, telling her how unfair this has been for her.

She glanced at the clock. Exactly, 2:40 am. She should go to sleep. It's the best thing she could have on that day…better not waste it. So she lay down on her back, cradled by the sound of the gushing water.

Her body was tired and needed rest but her mind was still working…what if she escaped now? Everyone is asleep and she's sure that even the guards are. Escape is 90 % possible. But the 10 % is still there and that includes her father's security system and her clumsiness which could lead to her plan's failure. She got up.

Would she risk being caught for a chance to breakout from this hell?

Well, if put that way, Akane could clearly decide what to do.

Goodbye, comfort.

Goodbye, big house.

Goodbye, big bedroom.

Goodbye, rich life.

She got a small backpack and just got important things like toothbrush, soap, shampoo, her underwears, few clothes and the head dress her mom gave her. She changed into black clothes so as not to get seen right away and tied her blankets tightly together to serve as her rope in going down from the window. She tied it securely at a bar on her window and she slowly climbed down.

She was correct when she said the guards are sleeping so she easily passed by them. When she was at the gate however, she suddenly remembered an important thing. The keys!

Oh, great. How could she ran away when she can't even pass by the gates?

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" She made a frustrated sound. She was about to give up on her mission when someone tapped her shoulder.

It was Kasumi!

"Onee-chan! What're you—" She was cut off when Kasumi surprised her with the keys in her hands. "The keys!"

"Don't tell me you'll run away without opening the gates, Akane-chan." She gave her one of her comforting smiles and handed her the keys.

"I love you, Kasumi." She hugged her sister. "I owe you my life."

"I don't need your life, silly. Now, hurry before the guards wake up." Kasumi pushed her sister to the gate.

Akane opened the gates and went outside. She gave the keys back to Kasumi. "Thanks, sis." She smiled as Kasumi closed the gates again.

"Your welcome."

Akane left, bringing with her the memory of Kasumi's smile. She's lucky her sister was the one keeping the keys. She could only pray that she'll not be blamed when they find out she has escaped.

But what she felt now was amazing. Now she could breathe.

"Goodbye, sad fate." She managed to look back at her house who was dominating every house built there.

Then she turned away and walked until she was as far away as possible from it. No more looking back.

* * *

**E n d o f C h a p t e r**

AN: Find out how Akane and Ranma meet in the next chappie. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
